2 Years Ago
by seungyoung-nim
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang HunHan . warn : yaoi, boysxboys, oneshoot. rating : M


**don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback started**

"Dan sekarang, sambutlah pemenang kita, EXO dengan lagunya, Growl!" Suara sang MC segera saja tenggelam dengan sambutan meriah. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, menggoyangkan _lightstick,_ bahkan tak jarang ada yang berteriak histeris.

"Ayyo, Wassup guys?" Suara bass Kris menyapa mereka. Panggung yang tadinya redup kini telah diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang memfokuskan cahayanya ke 12 orang yang kini sedang berdiri dengan formasinya di panggung.  
"Good luck for us," Sehun berbisik dari belakang Luhan. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin membisikkan kata-kata itu ke semua member, namun apa daya, panggung sudah terang.

"Thank you, _Bae,_ " Luhan berbisik lirih. Suara Luhan yang terdengar seperti mendesah membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, suara sepeti itu hanya dikeluarkan Luhan saat ia sedang bergumul panas dengan Sehun.  
Alhasil, sesuatu dibawah sana terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan dan menggeram menahan libidonya yang kini memuncak. Keadaan itu malah diperparah oleh Luhan yang dengan tak sengaja menggoyangkan _butt_ nya di depan mata Sehun.

Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Lu, karena tampaknya ada hewan buas yang akan segera menerkammu.

Saat bagian terakhir lagu Wolf (mereka membawakan 2 lagu berturut-turut, Growl dan Wolf), dimana Sehun dan Luhan saling bertautan tangan, membuat Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya.

Tangan dingin Luhan yang menggenggam erat Sehun membuat Sehun berfantasi akan bagaimana rasanya tangan itu memegang tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bagaimana rasanya saat tangan itu menyentuh juniornya, dan bagaimana rasanya saat tangan itu mencengkram bahunya saat mereka _bersatu_.

 _"Shit, maafkan aku yang akan membuat kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Lu"_ Sehun berkata pelan dalam hati.

Segera setelah mereka membungkuk, Sehun menarik Luhan ke backstage dan menujur ruang ganti EXO.  
Sehun mengunci ruangan itu dan langsung mengurung Luhan dengan kedua tanganya yang kokoh.

"Lu, Kau membuatku sangat hard dengan benda ini tadi," Sehun menggeram lirih sembari tangannya yang satu lagi meraba, dan akhirnya meremas _butt_ Luhan. Luhan, tentu saja meloloskan desahannya.  
"Nggh Sehunhh jangan disinihh..."  
"Terlambat Lu baby, kau membuat _Sehun kecil_ bangun."

Sebenarnya Luhan telah merasakan _sesuatu_ telah mengeras dibawah sana. Namun ia tak ingin mengambil resiko ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari kedepan.  
Tapi jika melihat dari wajah Sehun dan tatapan yang dilemparkan namja dingin di depannya ini, Luhan mengerti bahwa ia tak akan bisa lolos kali ini dari terkaman serigala lapar.

"Ohh Sehunhh" Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai Luhan. Semua kostum yang dipakai Luhan dengan segera di lepaskannya dan dibuang sembarangan. Nipple Luhan kemudian dihisap oleh Sehun. Tak jarang, nipple Luhan digigit kecil oleh Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan meremas rambut Sehun. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple Luhan. Saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang sangat berantakan, Sehun sangat tidak tahan untuk segera melumat bibirnya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan kasar. Luhan yang tak mau kalah pun ikut mengambil andil. Ia menggigit bibir Sehun kecil. Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Luhan, menjelajah rongga manis milik kekasihnya.  
Lidah Sehun mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan.  
Luhan sudah mulai kehabisan napas mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Sehun yang tak rela bibir manis itu direbut, kemudian menghisap keras leher Luhan dan membuat tanda kemerahan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak lupa, Junior kecil Luhan ia remas pelan.

"Ohh ngghh Sehunnh, cepatlahh mereka akan datanggh"  
"As your wish, my babe."

Sehun melepas semua kostumnya, _mereka berdua naked_.  
Sehun mengangkat paha Luhan hingga ke pinggangnya, dan langsung memasukkan juniornya yang sudah sangat keras ke hole kesukaanya.  
"AKKH S-Sakitthhh," Luhan meremas bahu Sehun dan melenguh. Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan dengan mengocok pelan junior Luhan yang sempat diabaikan olehnya.

"Luuhh hole sempitmu sangat nikmathh" Sehun menyodok Luhan hingga Luhan terdorong ke dinding.  
"Se-Sehunhh di situhhh, faster ngh"  
Dan Sehun menuruti perkataan Luhan.  
"Ah! Sehunhh! Ngh!" Luhan tersentak-sentak karena pergerakkan sehun didalam sana sangat memabukkan.  
"A-Ahh kau nikmathh" Sehun kembali menyodok Luhan dengan brutal. Keringat di tubuh keduanya sangatlah banyak.

"i-im closehh" "Together baby Luhh"  
Mereka menumpahkan sperma mereka bersamaan. Kegiatan tadi menguras banyak tenaga Luhan, yang membuat Luhan jatuh ke pelukkan Sehun.  
Sehun dengan cepat membuat satu kissmark lagi di pundak Luhan sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Lu Han."

 **Flasback stopped**

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali di kepalanya. Berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun.  
Dimulai dari keluarnya rapper tinggi dari Kanada, Kris wu. Entah mengapa, manajemen tempat Luhan bekerja terkesan menutup-nutupi masalah hengkangnya si tinggi.

Tak beberapa lama waktu berselang, gilirannya yang mengajukan surat keluar dari EXO.  
Ia sudah tak kuat dengan perlakuan manajemennya yang seakan menganggap artis-artisnya tak lebih dari sebuah robot yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hati.

Keluarnya Luhan dari EXO tak membuat keaadan lebih baik. Sehun mulai menjauhinya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun merenggang, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.  
Belum sempat ia memperbaiki keadaan hatinya yang sangat hancur, datang lagi cobaan bertubi-tubi yang menghampirinya.

Mulai dari fans yang kini membencinya setengah mati, hingga dijauh oleh anggota EXO yang dulu menjadi sahabt karibnya.

Keadaannya baru membaik pada bulan-bulan selanjutnya. Kondisi kesehatan Luhan berangsur-angsur membaik setelah Luhan mengalami depresi berat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Dan kini, ia sudah menikah. Mempunyai 2 orang anak. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan juga kini menjadi CEO di sebuah perusahaan China.  
"Aku pulang. Hei, Leo, Chris. Aku merindukan kalian," Luhan yang terlihat letih memeluk kedua anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Seorang wanita cantik muncul di belakangnya dan menyambut Luhan dengan pelukan hangat.  
Tak lupa, Ciuman pun ia daratkan ke pipi Luhan.  
"Kau akhirnya pulang, Lu." Sang wanita tadi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.  
"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Kurasa sudah lama kita tak melakukannya,"  
"Ya, kau melupakan ku, nakal" Kekeh wanita yang sekarang sedang menaiki tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan.  
"Sama sekali tidak, aku tak melupakan sedikit pun."

Dan mobil lamborghini gallardo hitam Luhan membelah kesunyian kota Seoul saat malam.

.

.

.

Selesai dari makan malam mereka, Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar _dia_?"  
" _Dia_? Oh, _Dia_ sangat menyeramkan. Selalu saja mengamuk jika ada yang menyinggung tentangmu"  
"Benarkah? tak berubah sejak dulu ternyata," Luhan terkekeh kecil.  
"Yah begitulah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan _nya_."  
"Aku... merindukan _nya_."  
Dan kemudian hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Suara letih Luhan menyapa.  
Seorang namja dengan tubuh kurus dan tinggi yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius di laptopnya menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Kau... Kembali?"  
"Tentu saja aku kembali, bodoh. Kau kira aku sejahat itu meninggalkanmu?"  
"Kemana saja kau semalam ini, baru berkencan dengan wanita baru mu?"  
"uh-oh ada seseorang yang cemburu rupanya," Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku suamimu. Atau kau sudah tak menganggapku suami huh?"  
"Tentu aku tak akan melupakan kau adalah suamiku, Oh Sehun."  
"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemana saja kau, Oh Luhan?" Sehun menyesap aroma Luhan yang memabukkan. Bibirnya ia perintahkan untuk mengecup leher lelaki manis di sebelahnya.

"Ngh, Aku menjenguk Chris dan Leo di rumah ibu lalu mengajak ibu makan malam bersama,"  
"Apa ibu mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"  
"Ya, dia mengatakan kau suka mengamuk saat ada orang yang membahas tentangmu"  
"Hmm Lalu?" Sehun kemudian memelintir nipple Luhan.  
"A-aku nggh..." Luhan tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin Sehun sekarang juga!

"Sehun, ayo kita buat adik untuk Chris dan Leo."

* * *

 **Yeay nc kedua sudah terpublish! Maafkan lagi kalo nc nya ga hot-_- dan juga, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, salahkan keyboardnya ya reader-nim hehe.**

 **(btw untuk yang ga ngerti, leo dan chris itu anak hunhan tapi dititipin ke ibunya Luhan)**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu!**


End file.
